


Questionable expressions

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Birthday Wishes [2]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Alfreds nuclear waffles, But he learns, Damian doesn’t understand parties, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, apparently it’s Stephanie’s birthday so I wrote a little something, or fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: “Stop that!”“Stop what?”“Doing that thing with your faces when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous.”—Or the one where Damian is still getting used to parties. And happy expressions.





	Questionable expressions

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo according to some sights, which might be wrong, it’s Stephanie’s birthday! I didn’t have time to write anything for some other birthdays but I did hers! Even if it might be incredibly early or late :/
> 
> Yay!

Damian had had enough. This was beyond ridiculous. Streamers decorated the whole house, music played through rooms, party hats balanced and hyperactive people. It was all to much.

“Stop that!” He bursts out. 

The music scratches to a stop, just like in the movies. Everyone blinks and turn to Damian with confused puppy faces. It annoys him.

“Stop what?” Stephanie finally asks, party hat crooked enough that it rests over her right ear. Dick’s hands are frozen in the air, cradling another hat with every attention to put it on her other ear.

Damian stares, and he stares hard. Duke blinks before none to subtlety hiding behind Jason who has a corn dog shoved in his mouth and blinking owlishly at him. Tim is sitting on the counter, hands resting on the marble as he raises a brown. Barbara and Cass watch him curiously and Bruce sighs.

Do they seriously don’t get it?

“Doing that thing with your faces when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous.” Damian demands, eyeing each of them with his arms crossed. He was going to make his point. Crossing your arms helped, at least that’s what Todd reckons.

It does not get the desired reaction.

Dick’s arms shakes before they fall into his lap at his silent laughter, Stephanie falling onto him with horrendous cackles. Jason chokes on the corn dog and Duke pats his back, blinking rather dumbly. Fathers smile matches Cassandra’s and Barbara simply shakes her head, grinning. Tim justblinks.

Damian does not appreciate his demand being laughed at. Drake isn’t laughing, but it’s Drake. So it doesn’t count much.

“Dami.” Dick chokes out before heaving with another laugh. Damian scowls and uncrosses his arms. Todd must’ve taught him something stupid.

“Do you mean is smiling and being happy makes you sick?” Duke pipes up warily, blinking as Jason’s head slams against the table in mirth.

“This is the best thing ever.” Stephanie whispers, arms shaking on the wooden table as she attempts to pull herself up into a sitting position. Barbara rolls her eyes with a smile and Bruce chuckles quietly.

“Maybe he had too much junk food and he feels sick because of that?” Tim tries with a bewildered expression. Damian pouts. He did not have that much junk food!

“Nah, baby bat just despises everyone fun and happy.” Jason coughs, grinning as he thinks his fist against his chest. Cass is next to him suddenly, pinching his cheek. Jason helps and Bruce sighs. At least Cain is willing to what is needed to be done.

“Birthday parties are supposed to be fun, Damian.” Grayson finally speaks up. He’s the only helpful one, besides Cain of course.

Damian blinks. Fun?

“Ahem.” Damian is saved from his response as Alfred appears like magic. He’s carrying a silver tray, the lid covering the contents. 

Damian will have to learn how to be stealthy like the Butler, he is far to quiet for his own good. 

“Hey, Alfie.” Jason greets and Tim quickly slides off the counter. Alfred medley raises a brow at the boy before pinning his annoyed glare at Bruce. He was the father after all. Bruce shrinks back and Barbara side steps away from him. Duke pales under his dark skin.

“Good evening, Ms, Sirs.” Alfred nods after staring at Brice for a short moment. He strides gracefully over to the front of the long table and places the silver platter in front of a smiling Stephanie. “As it is Ms. Stephanie’s birthday I have taking the liberty to make her favourite.

Everyone one in the room seems to pale, besides Stephanie that is. Her cheeks looks sore from her nauseous smile. Damian suddenly deciders parties are fun.

As Alfred lists the kid and Stephanie gushes her than yous, Damian walks to Jason’s and Duke’s side. They’re both looking rather pale.

“Should we tell her?” Duke mumbles, going green as Stephanie picks up the fork.

“Parties are fun.” Damian recites, a smile slipping onto his face as she collects a large price onto her fork.

“This is fun.” Damian smirks as Stephanie’s eyes go large and cheeks go big. Like a chipmunk. 

Damian is the one who wears the nauseous happy expression as the others look generally sick. Parties are an interesting experience.


End file.
